harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dia (MM)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Quotes }} Dia (ディア, Dia) is one of the marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. A very frail and sickly young woman, Dia is lonely and isolated from the rest of the town. She's come to Flowerbud Village with her nurse Gina to rest. She will stay in the Sanatorium once it's built and rarely leaves. Because of her poor health, Dia has little energy to go out. She can, on rare occasions, be seen taking walks. Although she may seem uptight, Dia appreciates any visitors she gets at the Sanatorium. Besides Gina and Kurt, Dia rarely gets visitors. Locations *Inside the Sanatorium. *Inside the clinic. *Walking around just north of the Carpenter's shop. 'Moving Out' Dia will move in when the Sanitorium is built, but will temporarily leave if she is not befriended to a high enough level, and if the player has failed to ship enough herbs through the shipping box. Gina will leave shortly after. In order for Dia to return to the village, ship herbs and flowers until she returns. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Gift Dia will come to your door as you leave in the morning (regardless of which gender you're playing as) when she reaches two hearts. She will give you Blueberries as a gift, and you will also get the "Princess" note. ---- 5-Heart Gift Dia will bring a second gift at 5 hearts, if you are playing as a male character and she has five hearts or more. Dia will knock on your door in the morning and will give you a piece of Chocolate Cake. 'Wedding' After meeting all the of the marriage requirements and receiving your Blue Feather, the player will be able to propose. Whichever character you're proposing to must have a minimum of 8 hearts. If they accept your Blue Feather, the wedding will take place the following day (unless the following day is a festival). The wedding will take up one full day. 'Rival' In Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, each bachelor and bachelorette can be paired off to what is considered as the main character's rival. Each rival couple has one heart event between them, but they will never marry. You must have 4 hearts with your rival (the person of the same gender), and the marriage candidate must have less than 4 hearts. Dia's love interest is Kurt. Kurt and Dia's event takes place at the Sanatorium. 'Musical Note' Dia provides you with the 86th musical note, "Princess", when she brings you a gift for building her friendship level up to 2 hearts. Note Description: “A young lady who's a little haughty. But she's fainthearted and lonely. You just can't turn your back on her. Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelorettes Category:Featured Articles Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody